


A PURE FACE

by SPOOKY_JANELLE



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexuality, Dom/sub Undertones, Family Fluff, Fivesome-M/F/F/F/F, Fluff and Smut, Found Family, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Smut, Soulmates, Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:52:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPOOKY_JANELLE/pseuds/SPOOKY_JANELLE
Summary: ❝ Compassion, empathy, and simple human connection are real examples of magic and they will save you. Whether you're giving or receiving  . ❞
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Wanda Maximoff/Clint Barton/Natasha Romanoff, Carol Danvers/Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Wanda Maximoff, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Pietro Maximoff/ Loki Laufeyson, Wanda Maximoff/Clint Barton/Natasha Romanoff, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 9





	1. CAST

**Dove Cameron** as _Olivia 'Liv' Quill_

  
**_» The Tribrid_ **

**_  
  
_ **

**_  
  
  
_ **

**_  
  
_ **

**_  
_ **

  
  



	2. EPIGRAPH

  
  


❝ No matter who I am or what I do, I cannot make

myself into a million different people. There is one true

version of myself and I feel really strongly that being anything

but that is a disservice to myself. That's something that I'm

learning right now. I'm learning to be more then just

my powers and my genetics. That I can be more then 

a human, celestial, and Kree tribrid. I'm more

than than. And, that’s enough. ❞


	3. PROLOGUE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A PURE FACE » ❝ Which is cool. Like, how many people on  
> earth can say that got married in outer space to really hot people. . . ❞

╰ _PROLOGUE_ ╮  
  
  


  
  
  
  


╰ T H E F A R M ╮  


Clint Barton was beyond pissed. Maybe, agitation was better word to use for what he was currently feeling; Clint was only feeling that way because of one very distinctive reason. That very reason begin that his newly found soulmate, Wanda Maximoff, did something to hurt their other soulmate Natasha Romanoff; their newly found soulmate had messed with her fragile mind, and brought fourth tragic and hunting memories that should have stayed in the darkest pits of Natasha's mind and away from the light. Away from her current state of mind. Things from her past that should have stayed put. 

Clint felt so utterly powerless as he glanced to see Natasha’s silhouette as she sits in the furthest part of the Quinnjet; Natasha was looking straightforward with a sort of look that was that of both a mix of absolute horror and pain. Natasha’s green eyes for first time in many, many years were filled with genuine fear. The former assassin’s eyes were also so glossed over that it was too painful for Clint. It hurt him on new level. A level he never quite felt before and it scared him to the core. He just couldn't believe it; couldn't believe that their soulmate would do something like this. Would hurt Natasha like she did; would mind control and manipulate her like Wanda did. It makes Clint feel sick to his stomach to think that one of their soulmates are just as evil as the Mischief God that had mind control him in Mexico and New York. He didn't want to believe it. But, the evidence was overwhelming.  
  
  


Clint slowly landed the jet in location that he knew all too well; it was the home that they made, after all. He unfastened himself from the pilots seat and swiftly moved towards the very back of the ship. The Quinnjet jets doors slowly came to life with a rather nasty hissing sound, and slowly the hatch opened as Tony pushed the open button. As soon as the hatch door open the bright sunlight flood into every inch of the jet. Clint moved to carefully help his redheaded soulmate down the steps. The redhead following the motions of putting one foot in front of the other, her eyes barely even taking in the familiar landscape of their very gorgeous frame. Of their home.   
  
  


  
" Is this a safe house?" Clint heard Tony ask, and the archer just smiled all too knowing to himself.  
  


  
  
" Better." Clint stated as he pushed the door open. His arm was still wrapped around Natasha's waist.  
  


" Honey, We're home." Clint called out into the all too quite farm house.  
  
  


"Home?" Steve muttered confused. The Avengers crowded into the main living room as a beautiful bleach blonde girl rounded the corner. The blonde girl’s eyes and smile almost instantly brightened up. But, the smile almost as instantly, then dropped when she saw how Clint was holding Natasha, and how the redhead hadn't lifted her gaze from the hardwood floor. The girl only need one look at the duo to know something was wrong; very, very wrong.  
  
  


"Oh my god, what happened?" the woman rushed forward, ignoring the others that were there as she helped Natasha into the nearest seat, which happened to be a light tan colored couch, which was also occupied by a an orange feline. The cat moved over to Natasha's side with a weariness and hesitation in his steps.  
  


"Super powered twins. One likes to fuck with peoples' minds. Who, get this, is ironically our other soulmate." Clint sighed, tiredly wrapping his arms around the woman. The blonde grimaced at that. She had her own fair share of mind control. She then sighed sadly and just shook her head; she hated the prospect of an evil soulmate.  
  


"Guys, this is our wife Olivia, Liv the guys." Clint stepped towards the seat Natasha was perched in.  
  
  
  
  


"It's nice to meet you all." Liv smiled politely at them.  
  


  
"I'm sorry, correct me if I'm wrong, which I'm totally not, but you said 'Our' like meaning shared." Tony raised an eyebrow, and Clint chuckled.  
  


" Were one of the very few people that are born with multiple soulmates." Liv explained with a gentle ease. She knew some people of earths weren't as accepting of people with multiple soulmates. Which was unlike some of the other planets she has lived on. " Which is cool. Like, how many people on earth can say that got married in outer space to really hot people _..."_ she added while gesturing to herself . Clint just smiled and rolled his eyes at her usual playful antics.  
  


  
" What the hell?" Tony said in confusion.  
  


"I'm an alien. Well, technically, the correct term would probably be tribrid. I'm like half human, and my dad's supposably a celestial begging. Which makes me like half celestial or something. Then there was this whole Kree blood transfusion thing. It's overly complicated and definitely weird on a whole new level." The blonde explained with a simple shrug of her shoulders. " But, that's what are little family is good at. The weird and complicated." Liv stated proudly as she grabbed Clint's hand.  
  
  


" So, you guys are...? Like uh...you three are...?" Steve trailed off as his eyes tiredly flickered about the trio.  
  
  


"Married. Yeah." Clint hummed happily.  
  


  
"And so your little alien does what exactly? Does she just causally stay here when you guys are gone for mouths on end to what, water all your guys plants?" Tony questioned the trio with a snort. The all too distinct sounds of tiny footsteps running down the stairs flooded the room, and Clint's lips turned up in a smile as he sent Liv a knowing look. "Not exactly."  
  
  


Two small figures rounded the corner, running and barreling into the archer.  
  
  


"Daddy!'' The blonde boy grinned as he let go of the younger girls hand and wrapped himself around Clint's waist.  
  


"Hey, bud!" The man lifted the boy, who was no older than five, onto his hip.  
  


  
"Missed you and mama lots!" The boy proclaimed, green eyes shining. In the mean time a young girl had managed to crawled her way up Natasha's leg, and for the first time since the whole 'incident', Natasha moved without any prompting. The redhead scooped the girl up into her lap, burying her face in blonde messy hair and exhaling.  
  


  
"Mommy back." The girl whispered, little hands wrapping around Natasha's neck.  
  


  
"Mommy's back." Natasha murmured, holding tight to the girl. Clint proudly jostled the boy securely onto his hip as he scanned the room.  
  


  
"Guys, this is Cooper. And the little monkey in Nat's lap is Lila. Our kids."

  
  


Four mouths hung open around the living room. Tony was the first to speak, eyes flitting between Natasha and Lila and Clint and Cooper. "Those are tiny agents-" he blinked.

" I can assure you, that our children are indeed are not agents. But, in fact a bunch of little gremlins." Teased a new female voice. A tired looking blonde made her way down the stairs. She was wearing a old and heavy faded shield shirt with black jeans. Her lips curled up into a wide smirk as she saw her soulmates. " Hey my lovelies."  
  
  


"You guys sure kept this a secret." Steve muttered which earned a chuckle from Carol as she scouted closer to her wife and daughter.  
  
  


"Yeah, wouldn't you?" Clint raised an eyebrow in question. "Way long before we were even Avengers, Nat and I were in a dangerous game. And, well, Care and Liv are technically literal aliens, who fight in literal space wars, and then there is also Liv jackass of brother and his marry band of idiots. No offense." He paused and glanced at his wife, who just snorted in agreement.  
  


" You don't even know the half of Peter and the guardian’s idiocy." Liv stated with a small scruff. Carol nodded in agreement.  
  


" So Nick, Phil and Maria helped us set this place before we got married and then, when we decided we wanted kids, we moved here permanently." Clint further explained to all of his teammates. He then gently lowered Cooper to the floor. "Go say hi to your mama."  
  
  


The boy eagerly traipsed over, squealing happily as Natasha lifted him onto her lap too, her fingers lightly tickling under his arms. "Mama no!" Cooper laughed, batting at her hands until Natasha stopped.The redhead smiled and held both kids to her chest, face hidden against their hair. It warmed all three of her soulmates hearts to see her begging such an affectionate mother, Clint watched her for a moment before addressing the others.  
  


"There are two bathrooms up the stairs. You're welcome to use them. Or if you'd rather be alone, there are always chores to do around the farm." He stated. They got the hint and all dispersed to do either of the options Clint had given. Liv stood up and moved behind the chair, fingers gently digging into Natasha's shoulders as she tried to work out some of the built up tension.  
  
  


"Welcome home by the way." Carol said lovingly as she moved to Natasha's other side that was unoccupied. Natasha smiled at her wife and took Carol's hand in her own; it helped her feel more at ease. The four of them watched in mild amusement as both of their kids slowly climbed out of their mom's lap, and followed Goose off towards their play room; they all, especially Carol, found it adorable how much their kids loved the orange feline.  
  


  
" Any trouble getting the kids to school?" Natasha questioned Liv. They could tell that Natasha didn't want to talk about what she saw; she didn't need too. They were going to be there for her no matter what.  
  


" Well, Cooper and Care were talking about possibly getting a fellow feline friend for out favorite flerken. As for Lia, she spent the whole ride talking about some kind of thing from a cartoon show, and then she told me that she didn't like this boy from her class. This Ryan Yorker character because he apparently is a meanie face." Liv explained then snickered at the memory. "Then she ran off to push him off of a bench."  
  


"Aw young love." Clint chuckled as Natasha buried her face into Clint's chest. "Do we need have the talk on how not use our hands to talk?"  
  
  


"I'd say yes if Ryan hadn't laughed and offered to push her on the swings right after. I say we watch and see." Carol added with smile. Natasha chuckled and drew the blonde woman into her chest, sandwiching her in extra warmth. Everything felt almost prefect and at ease for the four of them.  
  
  


" I just wanna lay like this for the rest of my life." Natasha murmured against Clint's chest.  
  


"I like that idea." Carol agreed. "Though, we might need to face the world sooner than expected." She stated as she glanced over her shoulder at Liv and grinned all too knowingly.  
  


"Hmm?" Clint hummed in confusion.  
  


"I'm late." Liv suddenly stated as she moved to stand in front of them. Natasha and Clint instantly sat up in attention.  
  


"Late?" Natasha repeated.  
  


"Late as in...?" Clint gulped.

  
  
  


" Yeah, I'm pregnant."


End file.
